The Missing Elfmaid
by Momoko
Summary: A play about a fantasy world. The secondary heir of the Starza family fortune has been kidnapped, but why? and by whom?.... or what...
1. Cast, Costumes & Makeup

The Missing Elf maid  
  
By A. D.L.  
  
Costumes  
  
SHALLIN {STARZA}: green turtle neck and brown khakis  
  
OURIA {STARZA}: green headband and brown dress  
  
OMORIA {STARZA}: green dress and the Starza brooch  
  
SHANÉS {STARZA}: greenish-brown pants and green shirt  
  
SHANOS {STARZA}: greenish-brown skirt and green shirt  
  
SYLESTIA {STARZA}:  
  
Prologue: Blue pants and Red shirt  
  
Scenes I-X: whole suit of chain mail armor with plate mail chest guard, feathered helmet, leather boots, long sword with scabbard, & leather backpack scenes  
  
XI-? Red skirt with black shirt  
  
MERCHANTS & SHOPPERS #1 - #3: brown trousers, green, gray, blue, or red T- shirt  
  
OGDEN: Black leather vest & brown trousers  
  
CREATURES #1 - #3: brown trousers, shirts, cloaks, gloves and other rags, layered so they are completely covered in brown clothes so that no skin is visible  
  
HOBGOBLIN GUARDS #1 - #3: fake yellow/green beer bellies, yellow/green hobgoblin/goblin masks, brown leather & gray trousers  
  
CLOUD: dove {trained or puppet}  
  
LYSANDER {LITHAS}: green turtle neck with chain mail tee over it, green trousers & green cloak  
  
CRYSTIA {LITHAS}: long brown skirt with slits up the sides  
  
Makeup  
  
SHALLIN: straight with pointed ears and few lines around the eyes  
  
OURIA: straight with pointed ears and few lines around the eyes  
  
OMORIA: straight with pointed ears red lipstick and blue eye-shadow  
  
SHANÉS: straight with pointed ears  
  
SHANOS: straight with pointed ears  
  
SYLESTIA: straight with pointed ears {scenes I-III & X-?},  
  
dark brown under eyes, dark smudges of brown makeup, & very light yellow/white powder under dirt smudges. {Scenes IV-IX}  
  
LYSANDER: straight with pointed ears  
  
CRYSTIA: straight with pointed ears and red lips  
  
HOBGOBLIN GUARDS #1 - #3 & CREATURES #1 - #3: need no makeup as the guards have masks on and the creatures are completely covered in clothes  
  
ALL OTHERS: straight  
  
1 Cast for "The Missing Elfmaid" {in order of appearance}  
  
SHALLIN: Appearance: Silvery-blue cropped hair, brown eyes, pointed ears. Personality: very pushy, bosses everyone he can around except for Ouria, his formidable wife.  
  
OURIA {STARZA}:  
  
Appearance: Brown-gold Hair, silver eyes, pointed ears.  
  
Personality: normally kind but when angered she is extremely frightening.  
  
Speech: normal  
  
OMORIA {STARZA}:  
  
Appearance: brown hair & brown eyes.  
  
Personality: bossy, pushes Sylestia to do things she doesn't want to thinking it's "good for the family"  
  
Speech: normal  
  
SHANéS {STARZA}:  
  
Appearance: Shanos' twin brother, gold hair and brown eyes. Just wants to play with Shanos  
  
SHANOS {STARZA}:  
  
Appearance: Shanés' twin sister, gold hair and brown eyes. Just wants to play with Shanés  
  
SYLESTIA {STARZA}:  
  
Appearance: long silvery blue hair; pointed ears; silver eyes; small scar on left collarbone; and always wears a silver crescent-moon pendant.  
  
Personality: is very kind, fierce in battle; comes from an amazingly rich family but left home at 18 to explore the world she lives in.  
  
Speech: has a very soft voice when not in battle, turns very fierce when provoked; is usually quiet  
  
MERCHANTS #1 - #3:  
  
Appearance: peasant's clothes.  
  
Personality: try's to sell all they have to any one they can; slightly obnoxious; a bit sly; friendly, more or less.  
  
Speech: very loud  
  
SHOPPERS #1 - #3:  
  
Appearance: various peasant clothes  
  
Personality: will buy anything they like at all.  
  
Speech: various levels of loudness; speak various languages.  
  
SARAH:  
  
Appearance: light hair, dark eyes, fancy clothing (lady of the manor type stuff)  
  
Personality: Mysterious, obnoxious to anything aside from humans, malicious, pyromaniac and psychopath tendencies.  
  
Speech: high pitched, snobby.  
  
OGDEN:  
  
Appearance: muscular; has a beer-belly.  
  
Personality: appears kind but is actually a sly pick;  
  
Speech: has a voice gruff as a bear's; only speaks common.  
  
CREATURES #1 - #3:  
  
Appearance: completely hidden in raggedy cloaks, capes, shirts, trousers, and other rags. Personality: strong; fierce.  
  
Speech: low raspy and cruel,  
  
HOBGOBLIN GUARDS #1 - #3:  
  
Appearance: ugly, green flabby body; earrings, smells disgusting.  
  
Personality: evil; semi-strong; very klutzy and stupid.  
  
Speech: slurred because of their fat cheeks  
  
Dove:  
  
Appearance: a white dove; use a puppet or trained dove.  
  
Personality: useful, friendly.  
  
Speech: a soft, low coo. (go with me here, it's 2 a.m.)  
  
LYSANDER {LITHAS}:  
  
Appearance: an elf that is around the same age as Sylestia, very handsome, chain mail armor, brown hair, green eyes, and pointed ears.  
  
Personality; is very friendly; courageous; & helpful.  
  
Speech; normal.  
  
CRYSTIA {LITHAS}: Appearance: Lysander's fifteen year old sister, Brown-gold hair, green eyes.  
  
Personality: Obnoxious, adorable, extremely cheerful and outgoing  
  
Speech: overly loud 


	2. Prologue Part I

Prologue part I  
  
Elven Forest, Starza Family's tower  
  
Lights up  
  
SHALLIN:  
  
Damn it, Ouria! We need to put her in her place; goodness knows what happened to the Starcrest family after Annabelle met that human.  
  
OURIA:  
  
Shallin we need to be gentle, if we seem in the slightest bit harsh she'll get suspicious!  
  
{A knock sounds at the door}  
  
OURIA:  
  
{sighs} we'll discuss this later. Come in!  
  
OMORIA:  
  
Mother, Father, she's doing it again…  
  
SHALLIN:  
  
WHAT?  
  
{charges at the door but OURIA stops him}  
  
OURIA:  
  
Shanos, I will take care of this.  
  
{SHANOS attempts to go to the door again}  
  
SHALLIN! I SHALL TAKE CARE OF THIS ISSUE! {sighs forcefully through her teeth} Shallin, get the golden key ring from my closet and leave it on the table. Omoria, get the brown bag in my closet and put five full water skins in it and fill the rest of it with as many non-perishables as you can. Put my purse into it as well and put it on the table. When you both have finished with these tasks go down to the yard and bring Shanés and Shanos into the kitchen.  
  
{OMORIA immediately bustles off through the other door, but SHALLIN stays motionless}  
  
SHALLIN:  
  
we were going to wait until she was twenty to carry through with the plan…  
  
OURIA:  
  
{stops looking so menacing and smiles gently} Shallin, we didn't know how much our daughter would mature, she is very different now, sending her to be a cleric will be good for her. She already knows how to read magic. Now, off with you! Go on, shoo!  
  
{SHALLIN exits through the same door as OMORIA did while OMORIA enters through the other door. After setting all of the items on the table she exits and OURIA paces around for about five seconds. SHALLIN comes back in and sets the key ring on the table and exits. SYLESTIA enters with a wooden practice sword in her hand with the 'blade' resting on her shoulder.}  
  
SYLESTIA:  
  
{coldly} mother?  
  
OURIA:  
  
{Ignores the icy tone of SYLESTIA's voice} Sylestia, dear, your father and I have decided-  
  
SYLESTIA:  
  
I wont go.  
  
OURIA:  
  
{Blinks several times} How-?  
  
SYLESTIA:  
  
I wont be a cleric.{snarls at OURIA} May the gods damn you for your idiocy.  
  
OURIA:  
  
{becomes livid} That is no way to speak to-  
  
SYLESTIA:  
  
{snorts}To the woman who never loved me? I will NOT have my future laid out before me. I think now is a good time to leave this place behind.  
  
OURIA:  
  
{bites her lip, frightened}But Sylestia…  
  
SYLESTIA:  
  
{becomes even more furious}I'm leaving whether you like it or not! As well as whether you help me or not! Goodbye mother.{walks towards the door}  
  
OURIA:  
  
Sylestia, wait!  
  
SYLESTIA:  
  
{stops and turns} what?  
  
OURIA:  
  
{sighs} there's something I think you should have…  
  
SYLESTIA:  
  
{raises her eyebrows}  
  
Blackout 


End file.
